


The heart wants what it wants

by Giuly99jb



Series: FaliceAUWeek2019 [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice thinks he doesn’t love her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, F/M, Falice AU Week 2019, Fluff and Angst, Fp missed Alice, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon, Young Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Young Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Young FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, fred and Hermione are there to help their friends, he is too stubborn to admit his feelings for her, parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: Probably she would scream at him or laugh at him for how ridiculous he was. Maybe she didn’t feel the same as him. Maybe she hadn’t missed him like he had missed her, maybe she hadn’t felt a hole in her heart like he had had during those four monthsXxxDay 4: Post -Break Up AU (Young Falice)





	The heart wants what it wants

He nervously walked through the terminal of some godforsaken minuscule airport in Chicago, watching the snow come down outside the windows. He had had hours on the airplane, as well as a ridiculously long layover in Riverdale, to think things through. He still had no idea what to say, or how she was going to react. She would be waiting in the baggage claim area expecting her best friend, Hermione Gomez.

  
When Alice had accepted a job halfway across the country he had been devastated. She had explained that this was the next step in her career, that she couldn't let this opportunity slip away. What about him? Wasn't life with him the next step? Hell. That's what he had always thought. But maybe he hadn’t been that clear.

Their relationship had always been more about sex than love, but he had always wanted more and when he had started to understand how deep his feelings for her were, he had started to drift away from her, going out with other girls (even if he had never done anything with them. He had tried once, but that dark hair girl was nothing like his Alice).  
  
By the time she had accepted the job, it was too late to confess his repressing feelings. It was a done deal; she had resigned from her job in Riverdale and subjected him to helping pack up her apartment. They had both known long distance relationships sucked – if what they had had was a relationship- so they had decided not to try to force things. They had also agreed not to talk to each other for at least a month after she left, so they could have been free to date whoever they wanted, but truthfully they didn't want to make it any harder on themselves. It was entirely Alice’s idea; but he knew that a month wouldn't change the way he felt about her.

When Alice had left, Fred had watched his best friend retreat into himself and almost disappear. Fp hadn’t cried like a northsider schoolboy, he hadn’t talked about it, he had completely shut down and Fred had been pissed – at both of them. About a week ago he had showed up at Fp’s apartment with a plane ticket and a very determined Hermione Gomez at his side.

"I told her that I was coming for Christmas because I needed a place to stay after my engagement with Hiram broke off, but I'm _not_ going, Jones. _You are_ ," she had said firmly.

"You are acting like a girl and it's just pissing me off." Fred had added.

Over a bottle of beer, well- several, they had listened as he had told them how much he had missed Alice; that letting her go had been the single most painful thing he had ever experienced and that he had truly cared about her, that it wasn’t just a distraction to his life, but that she was very important.

When he had finally stopped talking, Hermione had framed his face with her dainty little hands and said, "Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, you need to pull it together and go out there and tell her everything you just told us."

In the meantime, Fred had looked at them with jealousy and when Fp eyes had caught his, he had given him the “don’t mess with my girl” look. Fp and Fred had looked at each other and then they had laugh and before he had left Fp’s house he had given him a pat on the back while whispering “Go and get back the girl, buddie”.

When they had left, Fp had realized that they had never said a word about how Alice was fairing without him nor how she was doing. They had simply left the tickets on the table and said him “good luck” before they had gone back to their home.

  
So here he was, on Christmas Eve, having not received more than few random text messages from Alice in four months. He had no idea whether or not she wanted to see him. _Fuck_. This was a monumentally bad decision.

Probably she would scream at him or laugh at him for how ridiculous he was. Maybe she didn’t feel the same as him. Maybe she hadn’t missed him like he had missed her, maybe she hadn’t felt a hole in her heart like he had had during those four months, like he had been without oxygen for all that time.

He came around the corner and saw her, head bent, chestnut hair shining in the fluorescent light, focusing on her phone. She was so distracted by it that he was directly in front of her before she looked up.

Their eyes met and his breath caught. He had expected to see her ocean eyes sparkling, anticipating a fun weekend with Hermione, but they were dull and vacant. She looked horrible, like she hadn't slept in, well, four months. Not unlike himself really.

One corner of her mouth lifted in to a smirk and she reached forward to brush a lock of hair off his forehead.

The instant she touched him he felt her flinch like she had been shocked.

Her eyes widened, " _Fuck_ ," she said, blinking. "Shit, I'm not dreaming. You're _really_ here?"

He nodded as they stepped into each other's arms. Her hands went into his hair and his ran over her back as Fp breathed in her unique scent. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, grinning and shaking her head.

“I- I thought.. I thought you had moved on, that you had started a relationship with _that_ brunette vixen. I hated you for not stopping me. I wanted you to ask me to stay in Riverdale. _I hated you so much_ ”.

“No, you didn’t,” he whispered more to him than to her, like he was hoping she really didn’t hate him. “I hated you,”. He added, because if he believed that, maybe he wouldn’t cry. “You left, you left me, and I hated you”.

"If you hated me so much then what did you fly all the way out here for?," she sighed, stroking her hands through his unruly hair.

He didn’t say anything because, as always, she was right, he couldn’t hate her not even if he wanted to.

"You don't know how much I've _missed_ you," she said as her lips met his.

“I missed you _too_ ,” he confessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is another one-shot for the Falice AU Week 2019.  
> If you want to partecipate you can still do it. No matter when you will post the fic or the story.  
> Back to the story, I’ve always wanted a friendship between the parents so I put it one here, I also love Fred and Hermione with all my heart, that’s why both of them are two cupcakes in this fic (there are also some hints of their romance, this was for Veridissima because she loves Fremione so much).  
> This is a canon-divergence AU: What would have happened if some things would have gone differently. What if Alice wasn’t pregnant? Maybe that was one of the reason why she started to date Hal, or maybe THE reason (don’t get me wrong, I love Charles, it’s Falice baby, but this is just my imagination. Me changing the canon ahha). What if Fp & Alice continued their affair? What if Alice got a promotion and had to go away? What if..?  
> This is how this fic born. With the what if?  
> I hope you’ll like this one-snot and that the characters are IC.  
> A thank you goes to crumbsonmybed on Tumblr because she Beta-read this and corrected the mistakes!


End file.
